


Amnesia.

by YugiohFan316



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YugiohFan316/pseuds/YugiohFan316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't own any of the names, except for one.@ Copy-write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia.

Kelly Starr had just came on Raw from NXT, She was watching a wrestling match on the monitor, until she hears a sound.

"Hey Watch Out!", a person said until there was a loud crash.

Kelly Rushed over and started moving some stuff out of her way, until she saw that it was Mankind laying on the floor. 

"are you OK?", Kelly asked.


End file.
